Shadowfox
by Mirage Shadowfox
Summary: Shadow, a young teen aged 16 was born with a special gift but the bad thing is his mother was killed by the one person you would never suspect his father and was soon found by the KAGE Agency and was trained to become the unstoppable Agent known as Shadowfox! Lemons soon


Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto, or any recognized characters by the way Icy Blizzard, Amethyst Angel and Shadowfox are just code-names that the agency knows them by.

* * *

><p>A dark figure crouched on the tree, the sun was dimmed due to the teal green leaves that were blocking his eye sight, the light brown bark barely struggling to hold his weight as his deep calculating shining azure eyes stared at the blur rushing past him.<p>

The azure blue eyed teen had deep midnight black hair with light orange tips, which was blowing in the howling breeze, he wore a long black shirt with red writing saying 'The fox lurking in the midnight' his black trousers covered part of his deep blue boots with a golden sword sheathed on his back, a smirk etched on his face as the wind was ,not so gently thundering , This was agent No.02 Shadowfox, the second of three agents in the Kage agency's special division.

The wind seemed to howl around his slim frame,like a wolf looking for his young one. his azure blue eyes stared calmly at the target he was meant to catch and prevent from entering the house. His eyes gained a bright orange sheen tainting the oceanic looking eyes. The orange spread before it entirely covered the darker color before his pupils shrunk into slits,like a fox or a cat. His hands clenched squeezing his palms into nothingness as they turned black; the dull color enveloping his body in a welcoming embrace before he disappeared leaving a black flame burning in his wake.

(Play the theme song- Go Ahead- Beyblade, not mine,)

Shadowfox stood on the edge of the tree before disappearing and knocking his target back with a perfectly placed round house kick as he then jumped and axe kicked the man away, the man all of a sudden transformed into a giant and was knocked away by two blurs one aqua -marine blue the other crimson red. The man got up and attacked all three the two blurs know as Icy Blizzard and Amethyst Angel stood next to him as they charged their moves and blasted him away.

(scene change- Shadowfox vs Neo)

Shadowfox bounced of the metal pole and kicked Neo away before grabbing another pole and swinging up before unleashing a deep orange blast as he landed on the road a smile on his face but he couldn't celebrate for long when Neo flew out of the earth knocking him away but he did a back flip at the last moment and landed gracefully on his feet. As his electric blue eyes changed to a deep orange with slits as his hair was now orange with black tips.

(Desterted School Streets)

A younger version of Shadowfox stood watching a battle between an older version of himself and a figure in a dark blue cloak, as he started walking off the battle disappearing in the distance before he started transforming into a blonde haired version of himself.

(Shadowfox's Supreme combo)

Shadowfox started punching Neo before kicking him straight up and muttering a few words such as,

"**Kage Rendan!**" before kicking and punching his enemy before knocking Neo down. and following that he called out the name of a blast called the **Kamehameha** as an azure color blast engulfed his unsuspecting opponent.

(final scene- Amethyst Angel, Icy Blizzard and Shadowfox vs Neo, Will, Charlotte and Naruko)

Each of the combatants stared each other down with scorn before they all charged special moves in hand as they clashed.

(Theme Song End- Back to story)

The young teen watched the man exit the forest as he stared at his retreating figure with a feral grin before starting to tree jump and eventually he wasn't tree jumping but roof halted when he saw the man stroll into the bar, he looked to his hand where a odd looking watch was located on his wrist, the watch had a 2 inch screen and antenna poking out of the front of it.

" Agent Shadowfox here, I'm asking for permission to engage the target." the teen's watch glowed neon green for a second before a feminine voice replied back,

" Yeah, Ya have permission to engage the target and take his shit."

"What Lyra what are you doing in the command pit, I thought you were on a mission. Where's the old man?" he said with quite a bit of shock in his voice,

" That doesn't matter now just do your biz." She spoke hurriedly before the transmission was cut of as the young teen landed in front of the bar.

(Elsewhere- Base)

A man was on the floor tied up as there were thousand of Lyra's beating him up as he started crying shouting for whatever help he could get.

(Back to Shadowfox)

Looking down from his high position he could see a muddy green liquid creeping slowly from the gap in the door as it slowly started to engulf the floor and the liquid he guessed to be from some beer or a slow working acid as he jumped down and the moment his feet touched the floor his speed increased dramatically as he burst through the door, intent on finding the origin of the green liquid.

Inside the room he found a few drunk men lounging around and obviously they were too drunk as they came barreling towards him without even asking questions and on instinct he dodged a flying fist towards his abdomen area and reacted with a high kick to the blond mans lower neck before he flipped into the air and landing a devastating axe-kick on the man's forehead muttering the name,

"**Kage Rendan:****ekusupuro-jon**."

As he flipped away from them and landing on the bar table and in due course the men came rushing towards him like a group of headless chickens as the first one attacked with a broken bottle and the teen jumped down watching the bottle split into many pieces on impact with the deep brown oak furniture.

As they attacked he spotted the man he was trailing with a whimpering face as he was tied by ropes and he,Shadow, figured that there was no time to mess around.

Immediately he punched the one that used to have the glass bottle sending him back and kicking the next one in the balls before using him as a spring board and going high up in the air and saying the name, **Shado Rei **throwing a compressed ball of energy at remaining three causing a small explosion as he landed next to it, before he untied the man.

The man seeing his opportunity zoomed past the teen and jumping through the window the glass shattering like the fragile material it is.

Whilst, Shadowfox himself simply vanished in a **Kage Shushin**.

(Unknown Base)

" Compliments on your earlier mission Will but your services are needed to bring down the one known as Shadowfox. He has already taken down my thugs and rescued the man called Devon, who had the sacred documents we need to put our plan in motion however be careful he is a slippery little boy."

The boy in question had deep brown hair slicked up at the slightest angle, his jade green eyes staring back towards the direction the voice came from, spoke in a small tone.

"Yes Master, I'll be sure to bring him down." And with that statement shot of towards his target.

(Chosen place to transport to)

The teen stood against a metal pole, the slick black paint blending in with his chosen choice of clothes the lamp light shining down on his as they always say calm before the storm. His face was curled into a smile as the wind howled around him, but what came with the wind was a huge surprise to was 5 fumma Shurikens

The young teen didn't seem to have any rest from dodging that one and was bombarded with not one but 5 shurikens and with a small whisper of,

" **Kage** **ekusupuro-jon**." The 5 shurikens exploded in a display of midnight black fireworks but the KAGE agent stood no chance when a burst of fire sent him crashing into a nearby tree which was vaguely scorched, however not one to give up he crawled out of the hole to meet shining silver metal wrap around his neck and tying him around that same tree.

Pushing back the feeling of the cold steel looked down at his assailant and spoke one lingering question.

" Who are you?"

"Don't you recognize me Shadow,"

" Will! But your...! No Way"

" Yes it's me and I'm here to finish" The young teen couldn't finish his sentence when an aqua blue blur slammed into his abdomen area, knocking him back into the trees and from the blue blur you could see a blond haired youth with a confident smirk on his face.

The attacker was none other than a teen dressed in black much like himself ecxept with blond hair and shining blue eyes and a sword strapped to his back.

"Naruto Uzumaki has arrived!"

* * *

><p>How do you guys enjoy the opening paragraph, and your probably wondering what Naruto is doing in the story but he's Agent No. 01 Icy Blizzard as for Shadow knowing Will is a question that will be answered in the second chapter, also a new character gets introduced next chapter so R&amp;R if you want the second chapter earlier than Next month. Just updated<p> 


End file.
